twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kayah
*Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Agnieszka Twardowska *Katarzyna Moś *Katarzyna Ptasińska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Prawy do lewego” *„Testosteron” *„Na językach” *„Po co” *„Byłam różą” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Ósma *Dwunasta }} Kayah, właśc. Katarzyna Szczot (ur. 5 listopada 1967 w Warszawie) — polska wokalistka, autorka tekstów i producentka muzyczna, osobowość telewizyjna, członkini Rady Polskiej Fundacji Muzycznej, założycielka własnej wytwórni płytowej Kayax w 2001 roku. Swój debiutancki utwór, „Córeczko”, wydała w 1988 roku, a przełomowym momentem w jej karierze było wydanie pierwszego autorskiego albumu zatytułowanego Kamień z 1995 roku. Największą popularność przyniosły wokalistce utwory „Testosteron”, „Fleciki”, „Supermenka”, „Na językach” oraz „Śpij kochanie, śpij” i „Prawy do lewego”, promujące album studyjny Kayah i Bregović, nagrany z Goranem Bregoviciem w 1999 roku. Jej ostatni solowy album studyjny, Transoriental Orchestra, został wydany w listopadzie 2013 roku. Kariera muzyczna 'Początki kariery' Kayah zaczęła swoją karierę muzyczną w 1984 roku, nawiązując współpracę z Kostkiem Joriadisem, a później z zespołami Rastar i Zgoda. Rok później uzyskała dyplom w klasie fortepianu u prof. Anny Narkiewicz. W 1986 roku nagrała z zespołem Tilt utwór „Mówię ci, że...”, który zdobył wówczas popularność w Polsce. '1988-1994: Festiwal w Opolu i Karlshamn, ''Kayah W 1988 roku Kayah zadebiutowała na Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu propozycją „Córeczko”, która przyniosła jej rozgłos w kraju. Ten sam utwór otrzymał nagrodę specjalną podczas Festiwalu Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshamn. W tym samym roku nagrała solową płytę, zatytułowaną Kayah. Album zawierał numery napisane dla innej wokalistki, Renaty Czarnoty, która wycofała się z projektu. Po wydaniu albumu, na przełomie lat 80. i 90. Kayah zamieszkała w Wiedniu, gdzie pracowała jako modelka. W 1991 roku Kayah wydała anglojęzyczną wersję swojej debiutanckiej płyty. W tym czasie wokalistka nagrywała także jako artystka drugoplanowa, zaśpiewała m.in. na albumach De Mono, Stanisława Soyki, Obywatela G.C., Atrakcyjnego Kazimierza i Martyny Jakubowicz. W 1993 roku Kayah wystartowała w konkursie o Bursztynowego Słowika podczas Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie, z utworem „Jak liść”, z którym ostatecznie wygrała. Kompozycja (pod nazwą „Mówili o mnie”) pojawiła się na akustycznej płycie zespołu Republika pt. Bez prądu. Rok później, podczas Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, wokalistka zaprezentowała piosenkę „Ja chcę ciebie”, za którą otrzymała nagrodę prezydenta miasta. W tym samym roku artystka zdobyła z nią drugie miejsce w konkursie Festiwalu Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshamn. '''1995-1998: ''Kamień, Zebra Pierwsza autorska płyta jazzowa Kayah, zatytułowana Kamień, ukazała się w listopadzie 1995 roku. Pierwszym singlem wysłanym do stacji radiowych został utwór „Jak liść”, a drugim – „Nawet deszcz”. W 1996 roku ukazały się dwa kolejne numery promujące wydawnictwo – „Santana” i „Fleciki”, do którego teledysk został nakręcony w Kalifornii, a jego reżyserem został Janusz Kamiński. Piosenka stała się jednym z przebojów roku, otrzymując nagrodę polskich rozgłośni radiowych PlayBox w kategorii Złota Dziesiątka. Opinie krytyków na temat tego materiału były bardzo pozytywne, a sam album uzyskał status złotej płyty oraz zapewnił Kayah nominację do Fryderyka dla najlepszej wokalistki roku. Kolejny album artystki, Zebra, wydany został wiosną 1997 roku. Odniósł on duży sukces komercyjny, zawierał materiał nawiązujący do stylistyki disco i soul. Single „Na językach” i „Supermenka” okazały się jednymi z największych przebojów roku i należały do najchętniej prezentowanych w radiu piosenek, o czym świadczyły dwie zdobyte przez nie statuetki PlayBox w kategorii Złota Dziesiątka. W ramach kampanii promocyjnej albumu, artystka w towarzystwie dziennikarzy odwiedziła w dniu jego premiery warszawskie zoo i objęła opieką zebrę Kaję. W ciągu kilku dni nakład płyty przekroczył 100 tysięcy egzemplarzy, ogólnie sprzedano go ponad 200 tysięcy sztuk, co oznaczało wówczas dwukrotną platynową płytę. W 1997 roku artystka uzyskała osiem nominacji do Fryderyków, wygrała w czterech kategoriach: kompozytor roku, autor roku, album roku pop (Zebra) i wokalistka roku. Rok później została prowadzącą autorskiego programu rozrywkowego To było grane w stacji TVN (24 odcinki) oraz wzięła udział w kampanii Orange POP. Za muzykę napisaną do tej reklamy dostała nagrody na festiwalach Crackfilm, Kreatura i Złote Orły. W tym samym roku wyszła za mąż za Rinke Rooyensa i urodziła syna, Rocha. '1999: Współpraca z Bregovićem,'' Kayah i Bregović'' W 1999 roku artystka nawiązała współpracę z bałkańskim muzykiem Goranem Bregoviciem, z którym nagrała album pt. Kayah i Bregović, mający premierę w kwietniu tego samego roku. Płyta okazała się największym sukcesem komercyjnym w całej karierze Kayah i została jednym z największych bestsellerów w całej historii polskiej fonografii. Osiągnęła status diamentowej płyty, rozchodząc się w liczbie ponad 700 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Album stanowił połączenie popu, folkloru bałkańskiego z rodzimą tradycją ludową, zawierał muzykę góralską, cygańską, śpiewy biesiadne, a nawet echa kolędy „Bóg się rodzi”. Na płycie znalazło się także kilka utworów, które promowały filmy Bregovića – Underground oraz Królowa Margot. Wydawnictwo promowały single „Śpij kochanie, śpij” i „Prawy do lewego”, które zostały jednymi z największych przebojów roku, dzięki czemu wokalistka otrzymała dwa PlayBoxy w kategorii Złota Dziesiątka od krajowych radiostacji. We wrześniu duet zagrał koncert na warszawskim Służewcu, na którym obecnych było ponad 50 tysięcy widzów. W związku z ogromną popularnością albumu w Polsce, koncern Bertelsmann Music Group postanowił promować płytę także za granicą. Krążek został wydany w Hiszpanii, Francji, Turcji, Grecji, Izraelu, Czechach, Słowenii, Chorwacji i we Włoszech, gdzie uplasował się na 7. miejscu na liście bestsellerów. W tym samym roku para otrzymała Fryderyka za płytę roku i wideoklip roku (do singla „Prawy do lewego”), Kayah dostała ponadto nagrodę w kategorii wokalistka roku. Rok później została wyróżniona czterema Superjedynkami podczas Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu w kategoriach: najlepsza wokalistka, przebój roku („Śpij kochanie, śpij”), najlepsza płyta (Kayah i Bregović) oraz najlepszy teledysk („Prawy do lewego”). '''2000-2004: ''JakaJaKayah, Stereo typ 12 maja 2000 roku ukazała się płyta JakaJaKayah, którą cztery dni po premierze sprzedano w 50 tysiącach egzemplarzy, sześć dni później otrzymała tytuł płyty miesiąca w 68 stacjach radiowych w Polsce. Pierwszym singlem z krążka został tytułowy utwór „Jaka ja Kayah”, który został puszczony w radiach 4 tysiące razy. Za najlepszą kreację aktorską w teledysku do piosenki Kayah otrzymała nagrodę na Festiwalu Yach Film. Album stanowił powrót do gatunku soul, zawierał także elementy muzyki elektronicznej, został wyróżniony statusem platynowej płyty za sprzedaż ponad 70 tysięcy kopii oraz otrzymał 5 nominacji do Fryderyków. Pod koniec 2000 roku Kayah nawiązała współpracę z Cesárią Évorą, co na początku 2001 roku zaowocowało wydaniem wspólnego singla „Embarcação”. Teledysk do utworu, nakręcony przez Bolesława Pawicę, zdobył pierwszą nagrodę podczas X Festiwalu Yach Film w kategorii Najlepsza Reżyseria. Piosenka znalazła się na polskiej reedycji płyty, a w Kanadzie i dziewięciu krajach europejskich album został wydany pod zmienioną nazwą – YakaYaKayah. W tym samym roku Kayah została ambasadorem Światowego Funduszu na rzecz Przyrody (WWF) w Polsce i zawiązała spółkę producencką Kayax, wraz z Tomikiem Grewińskim. Pierwszym efektem ich pracy było siedem utworów na płycie Ewy Bem pt. Mówię tak, myślę nie. Kayah wzięła w tym okresie udział w różnych projektach muzycznych, nagrała również piosenkę „Wiosna przyjdzie i tak”, promującą film Przedwiośnie. Kolejny album Kayah, zatytułowany Stereo typ, wydany został w sierpniu 2003 roku. Natychmiast osiągnął szczyt polskiej listy bestsellerów płytowych i otrzymał status złotej płyty, osiągając nakład ponad 50 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Teledysk do pierwszego singla, utworu „Testosteron”, został wyróżniony pierwszą nagrodą na festiwalu Yach Film. Jesienią tego samego roku odbyła się klubowa trasa koncertowa Stereo Tour, która zgromadziła blisko 15-tysięczną publiczność. Za album Stereo typ Kayah otrzymała siedem nominacji do nagrody Fryderyk 2003, a latem 2004 roku wystąpiła na II Festiwalu TOPtrendy, dzięki zajęciu przez krążek 8. miejsca wśród najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w Polsce w poprzednim roku. '2005-2009: Działalność wydawnicza i kolejne projekty muzyczne' Pod koniec kwietnia 2005 roku premierę miał debiutancki dwupłytowy album kompilacyjny Kayah pt. The Best & The Rest. Kompilacja otrzymała status złotej płyty, osiągając nakład ponad 50 tysięcy sztuk. Wydawnictwo promował utwór „Prócz ciebie, nic”, nagrany w duecie z Krzysztofem Kiljańskim, który umieścił go także na swoim debiutanckim albumie solowym pt. In the Room. Numer wygrał nagrodę Fryderyka 2005 w kategorii piosenka roku. Kolejnym singlem z albumu został utwór „Jutro rano”, do którego wideoklip otrzymał trzy nominacje na Festiwalu Polskich Wideoklipów Yach Film. W kolejnych latach artystka skupiła się bardziej na działalności producenckiej, wydając w swojej wytwórni Kayax albumy takich wykonawców jak Maria Peszek, Zakopower czy Novika. Nagrała tematy muzyczne do kilku filmów, m.in. Kochankowie roku tygrysa i Ryś, zagrała także w kilku produkcjach, m.in. w serialu Niania. Pod koniec listopada 2006 roku w Łodzi po raz pierwszy w Polsce i Europie środkowo-wschodniej odbył się koncert z cyklu MTV Unplugged, na którym Kayah w towarzystwie kilku gości wykonała czternaście utworów. Album MTV Unplugged, zawierający zapis występu, ukazał się w formie CD i DVD w marcu 2007 roku. Było to pierwsze wydawnictwo Kayah opublikowane na nośniku DVD, uzyskało status złotej płyty za sprzedaż ponad 15 tysięcy egzemplarzy. W połowie tego samego roku artystka wydała kompilację pt. Music 4 Boys & Gays. W 2008 roku zasiadła w komisji jurorskiej programu Fabryka Gwiazd, transmitowanym przez telewizję Polsat. '2009-2011: Skała, Kayah & Royal Quartet, Panienki z temperamentem We wrześniu 2009 roku na rynek trafił pierwszy od sześciu lat album studyjny Kayah, zatytułowany Skała. Stylistycznie wokalistka powróciła do korzeni, do brzmień znanych z albumu Kamień. Album już w pierwszym dniu sprzedaży uzyskał status złotej płyty i zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy bestsellerów OLiS. Wydawnictwo promowały single „Jak skała” i „Ocean spokojny już”. Pod koniec listopada artystka wraz z zespołem wyruszyła w trasę koncertową, zatytułowaną Skała Akustycznie. W lutym 2010 roku płyta Skała uzyskała nominację do nagrody Fryderyka w kategorii album roku pop, za osiągnięcie wyniku blisko 40 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy. W marcu 2010 roku odbyła się premiera kolejnego projektu muzycznego w dorobku artystki, Kayah & Royal Quartet, będącego wynikiem współpracy Kayah z Royal String Quartet, nawiązanej w 2009 roku. Album zawierał znane utwory wokalistki, nagrane przy użyciu jedynie instrumentów smyczkowych i osiągnął status złotej płyty. Tego samego roku powstał także wspólny album Kayah z Renatą Przemyk, zatytułowany Panienki z temperamentem, na którym znalazły się interpretacje piosenek z repertuaru Kabaretu Starszych Panów. Album osiągnął nakład 10 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Pod koniec maja Kayah otrzymała statuetkę Top nr 5 na sopockim festiwalu Top Trendy za wysoką sprzedaż płyt w latach 2009–2010. W trakcie koncertu wykonała dwa utwory: „Libertango” oraz „Diamenty”. W listopadzie Kayah zagrała 4 koncerty w Anglii w ramach cyklu Your Country Live organizowanego przez telefonię O2. '2012-2014: ''The Voice of Poland, Transorietnal Orchestra Wiosną 2011 roku artystka powróciła na listy przebojów z singlem „Za późno”. Teledysk do utworu brał udział w selekcji na reprezentanta Polski w konkursie OGAE Video Contest, organizowanego przez Stowarzyszenie Miłośników Eurowizji (OGAE). 5 czerwca 2011 w Sopocie w czasie festiwalu Top Trendy Kayah zagrała recital, prezentując swoje największe przeboje. W tym samym roku, wraz z Anną Dąbrowską, Andrzejem Piasecznym i Adamem „Nergalem” Darskim, zasiadła w komisji jurorskiej pierwszej edycji programu The Voice of Poland transmitowanego w TVP2. Pod koniec sierpnia 2012 roku Kayah wystąpiła w Warszawie w ramach IX Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej „Warszawa Singera”. Koncert okazał się sukcesem i zaowocował albumem Transoriental Orchestra, wydanym jesienią następnego roku, eksplorującym brzmienia muzyki żydowskiej. 4 czerwca 2013 roku prezydent Bronisław Komorowski odznaczył wokalistkę Krzyżem Kawalerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski za wybitne zasługi dla polskiej kultury oraz osiągnięcia w pracy artystycznej i twórczej. Wokalistka jest zdobywczynią największej liczby opolskich SuperJedynek w historii Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Z tego powodu piosenkarka w 2009 roku otrzymała honorową nagrodę, która została jej wręczona podczas 46. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Dyskografia *1988: Kayah *1991: Kayah *1995: Kamień *1997: Zebra *1999: Kayah i Bregović *2000: JakaJaKayah *2003: Stereo typ *2005: The Best & The Rest *2007: MTV Unplugged *2009: Skała *2010: Kayah & Royal Quartet *2010: Panienki z temperamentem *2013: Transoriental Orchestra Życie prywatne Gdy miała 11 lat, opuścił ją ojciec wyjechawszy za granicę. Dzieciństwo spędziła u dziadków w Białymstoku. Była żoną Rinke Rooyensa. Para poznała się w 1998 roku, podczas nagrywania programu To było grane. 5 sierpnia tego samego roku pobrali się, a 1 grudnia narodziło się ich dziecko, syn Roch. Małżeństwo otrzymało w 1999 roku Srebrne Jabłko – nagrodę przyznawaną w plebiscycie czytelników miesięcznika Pani „najwspanialszym polskim parom”. Od 2002 roku para była w separacji, ostatecznie rozwiodła się w 2010 roku. W latach 2005–2009 wokalistka była związana z Sebastianem Karpiel-Bułecką, później spotykała się z senegalskim muzykiem Pako Sarr. Zobacz też *Mariusz Totoszko *Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Agnieszka Twardowska *Katarzyna Moś *Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji